


In the shop

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Greek Actor RPF, Mexican Actor RPF, Sense8 (TV) RPF, The Exorcist (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.In game, Alfonso is played as the actor with his IMDb filmography intact (but never married and with no kids) and Christos is played AU as working for AU Antony Starr's company and as bodyguard/personal assistant to Stephen Amell. They are a couple as well and you can find their SL archived under my series.





	In the shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> In game, Alfonso is played as the actor with his IMDb filmography intact (but never married and with no kids) and Christos is played AU as working for AU Antony Starr's company and as bodyguard/personal assistant to Stephen Amell. They are a couple as well and you can find their SL archived under my series.

  
**players only. current. warning for possibly mutilated Spanish (my apologies in advance to any native or bilingual speakers. feel free to correct me in comments).**

The Citadel boutique is not a stop to be missed. It's colorful and nearly overflowing with toys, fetish clothing, books and more, plus - against all odds - it smells good, some kind of essential oil always left warming on a shelf. Christos eyes a spiked cock ring with interest, reaching out to touch and gauge just _how_ uncomfortable the studs might be, then shakes his head in dismissal.

Alfonso is killing time window-shopping the various aisles. Aside from a couple of dildos and a cock ring or two he really has no toys to speak of. But then again, most of these things require a partner and he has no room in his life for that. He picks up a Wartenburg wheel, running his finger over the teeth. To him, it looks like a pastry crimper, except the crimper would be much cheaper.

Glancing over at the man browsing near him, Christos registers his tall dark good looks and feels an immediate pull of interest. Premature, of course. He watches him covertly for a moment longer, and then steps closer. "You can get them with more, you know," he offers, and gestures towards the shelf. "With five wheels. In case you wanted to order something different than what you see."

There's a hint of an accent. Something European, but Alfonso's not sure what. "Five wheels?" He smiles. "Do you work here?"

"No." Christos smiles back. "I'm just good advertising," he chuckles. "You looked like your mind wasn't quite made up, so I thought I'd offer an opinion."

Alfonso gives a soft laugh. "I was actually thinking people could save themselves a lot of money by visiting their local cooking shop."

Christos's laugh is deep and throaty. "There's a lot to be said for creativity in the bedroom. And in the kitchen." Damn, that smile is a killer.

"Have you been a member for long?" Alfonso asks, fairly certain he's being hit on.

"Long enough." Christos looks him over more openly, because he's done shopping. "And you?"

"Coming up on two years, but I haven't made as much use as I would like to," Alfonso says, brazenly matching the way he's being checked out. "Too busy with work."

Christos grins. "You're here now."

"So I am," Alfonso agrees with another laugh. "I was supposed to meet my sponsor for dinner but he stood me up."

"Allow me to step in. I'm Christos," he says, holding out his hand. "Join me for dinner."

"Alfonso," he says, shaking Christos's hand. "But my friends call me Poncho. I'm good with either. And dinner sounds lovely." At the very least it will be interesting and he needs to eat anyway.

There's a soft lilt in the dark velvet voice which catches Christos's ear. "Where are you from, could I ask?" he says, pushing open the door of the shop for the other man.

"Mexico," Alfonso says with a smile, nodding his thanks to Christos as they move back into the foyer. "Mexico City to be exact. What about you?"

"Athens. Well, a small town just southeast of there, to be precise." Christos holds up two fingers to the maitre d'. "You are very attractive. You're not paired?" He's a patient man, but he's never held with bullshit.

"No, I'm not," Alfonso says, smiling at the way Christos puts it. "I don't have the time for a relationship."

"Really? What do you fill your time with? I could guess, certainly." The hostess leads them to a table on the outskirts of the room but still with a view of the floor, just where Christos prefers to be. He doesn't go so far as to pull Alfonso's chair away from the table, but he does wait until the man has seated himself before taking his own seat. "Actor, model, singer...?"

"Actor. I used to be a singer but no more," Alfonso says, smiling at the waitress as she brings them waters and menus. "What about you? What do you do?"

"Nothing so glamorous. I work in security," Christos answers, enjoying the opportunity to really appreciate Alfonso's devastatingly good looks. "Why don't you sing anymore?"

"It was one of those things," Alfonso explains with a small shrug. "Being in a band when you're young. You and your friends. Only we were very successful. And then we broke up and it wasn't something I was interested in anymore."

"And now you're very busy with acting, I see," Christos nods. "I'm happy for the break in your schedule. Do you have the whole night off, or just dinner?"

"I have the night," Alfonso says, smoothing down his napkin. "I actually have the whole weekend," he continues, not sure why. He doesn't even know if they're compatible besides the obvious heat between them. "My show films in Vancouver."

"I like Vancouver very much, it's lovely. And the air there simply feels clean." Giving his menu only a brief glance, Christos sets it aside. "I have not yet been to Mexico City. Do you miss it very much?"

"Parts of it," Alfonso nods. "It's a very big city, with a lot of people, and the industry there is very insular. Not that it's not here, but it's different, or maybe I'm not used to it yet." He gives a soft laugh. "What about you? Do you miss home?"

"Sometimes," Christos agrees, and sips at his water. "I love Greece. But my job takes me all over the world, and I'm very happy to travel. I want to see everything," he says with a flash of a grin. "Every place I can go to."

"Me too. I love travelling," Alfonso says, grinning back. "My parents divorced when I was little. My mother and brother lived in Guadalajara while my father and I lived in Mexico City. I had to go back and forth all the time and now I can't stay still. I'm always on the move."

"My parents divorced, too. I couldn't wait to get out of my father's house. There was just so much to experience." Christos sits back and gestures for Alfonso to give his order to the waiter before he makes his own, and waits until the server leaves before he continues. "What's your favorite place that you've visited?"

Alfonso sits back, thinking. "That's a good question. I love Brazil for a lot of reasons but we were shooting in Sao Paulo last year during their Pride Parade and that was incredible." He grins. "I'd like to go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras."

"Ahhh, that I have done. Three, no, four years ago, I was able to be there for Mardi Gras. It was insane," says Christos with a chuckle. "It's one of those things you have to give yourself over to and really experience. Like, don't even plan on going back to your hotel for the night, just see what happens and where the crowds take you. But I'm guessing the Pride Parade was similar, that way."

Alfonso nods. "It was, very much so," he says, glancing around the room before he leans forward again. "You asked if I was paired. I guess I should have asked the same of you, and maybe what you were looking for when you decided to approach me?"

"I don't have anyone special. Which I was thinking was a shame, because this is my first real night off in a week. But since you and I started talking, I don't feel so sorry for myself," Christos answers, flashing that grin again. "You make me want to skip dinner and simply eat you."

"Sustenance first," Alfonso says, although he's blushing as their food arrives with perfect timing. "Then you can have me for dessert."

The blush is unexpected. And it packs a hell of a punch. Christos ducks his head on a smirk and applies himself to his meal. For a time conversation turns to more generic topics, although his physical awareness of his companion just continues to rise, along with his curiosity. Sitting back with his wineglass, he prompts, "Now that your evening's plans have changed, you should tell me: is there anything in particular that you're looking for tonight?"

This is it. This is when they might find out the whole web they've woven around themselves so far doesn't hold. It's the danger of not negotiating up front. "I don't do extreme," Alfonso says after a moment. "I like it rough, being manhandled, used... I like dirty talk but I don't want to hear 'boy' or overt humiliation... I don't mind easier as well. Close to vanilla but with a hint of teeth or nails..." There's more but Alfonso's only rarely played with non-professionals here and he's reluctant to go too far, this time, that thought alone surprising him.

"I can do that." His groin tightens in response to the evocative words, and Christos firmly sets his wine down away from himself. "What about marks that last a few days? Scratches?"

"I film with my clothes on, so we're good," Alfonso says with a small smile, strangely relieved that he hasn't managed to disappoint Christos.

Christos nods slowly, watching his eyes. He always has been a sucker for dark velvet eyes plus a pretty smile. "I'm ready for dessert when you are."

"I'm done," Alfonso says, laying his knife and fork across his plate and blowing out a soft breath. "I haven't played with many people here, mostly the in-house doms, not that they're not people," he corrects himself with a small laugh, betraying his nervousness.

"We won't do anything you're not comfortable with," Christos assures him, in case it needs to be said. He's happy to make a boy - sub - nervous, but some boundaries should always be clear. "How will you tell me if you want me to stop?"

"My safeword is rebelde," Alfonso offers as they wait for the bill. "It means rebel."

"Mine is _áloga_ ," Christos replies, with a hint of a self-deprecating smile. "That means horses. It's something I've never had trouble separating from a sex scene." He signs the cheque, then stands and offers his hand.

The gallantry makes Alfonso smile and he ducks his head a little as he takes Christos's hand. "You're a gentleman," he says softly, not having had expected it from someone who looks as handsomely dangerous as the man beside him.

"Ahh, the mark of my grandfather. He was very old-fashioned that way. We were close before he died." Christos slides his hand down to the small of Alfonso's back. He doesn't usually give away such personal information. But of course, he also usually doesn't have dinner with devastatingly handsome strangers. "I have a room upstairs," he says, guiding their way towards the lifts.

"Because you'd planned to have someone with you tonight," Alfonso says, amused, and not really sure why it matters, or even if it does. He's the one who shies away from anything even remotely likely commitment. What does it matter if he's an interchangeable piece in Christos's evening?

"I planned to stay here. I didn't intend to be alone, no." Arching an eyebrow Christos looks at him curiously.

"Don't mind me," Alfonso says, shaking his head at himself. "I've yet to get used to how casual everything is here."

"We can be much more formal if you'd like," Christos says with a chuckle, because of course his brain goes right to the wrong kind of formality, though he knows it's not what Alfonso meant. "But tell me if I'm coming on too strong."

"You're not," Alfonso assures him, stepping onto the elevator when the doors open. "And the last thing I am is shy, so don't worry, I'll speak up if we have a problem."

"A problem like..." Reaching out, Christos strokes his fingertip around the lush shape of Alfonso's mouth. "...No chemistry?"

Alfonso swallows hard, the touch going straight to his cock. The way Christos is looking at him - like he really will eat him up - only adding to the hum of arousal in his veins. "That is most certainly not a problem. Not from my end anyway."

Christos grins faintly and looks up when the lift dings, dropping his hand when the doors slide open. "This way," he invites, leading the way down the hall. He slides his keycard and pushes open a door, holding it for his companion. The air between them is growing thick, taut with need, and he revels for a moment longer in anticipation.

Stepping into the room, Alfonso takes a look around. It looks much like any other luxury hotel room beside the extra open space left for play and the large dark wood cabinets along one wall. He glances back at Christos and takes a further step in, turning to face the other man.

The kiss starts out soft, testing. Tasting. Christos slips his fingers around Alfonso's neck, playing over his nape. Biding his time as he begins to learn the other man's flavor.

Alfonso melts into the kiss, surprised at its softness, the almost romance of it. He gives a soft moan, a hand going to Christos's hip, pressing closer still.

Sliding his other hand down to Alfonso's ass, Christos closes the space between them and growls at the feeling. The caress transforms into a clutch as he sucks on Alfonso's tongue.

Alfonso moans into Christos's mouth, their tongues tangling, his cock already achingly hard inside his jeans.

"I want you like this. Against the wall," Christos says. Testing the waters again, although he's not leaving a lot of room for protest. Not with the way he's rubbing Alfonso's prick through his jeans.

Alfonso nods, a shiver running through him. "Whatever you want," he whispers.

"Whatever I want," Christos echoes with a wicked grin. "I like that. Turn around."

Alfonso does. He turns to face the door, bracing himself against it, the vibe he's getting from Christos unlike anything he's ever experienced at Citadel before. Real danger - not just something played at.

Another grope through denim and Christos murmurs his appreciation against Alfonso's neck. Unbuckles his belt and soon fills his hand with the man's cock, stroking. Then sliding his jeans and shorts down his thighs before he slips a small tube of lubricant from his own pocket.

Alfonso kicks his tangled jeans and shorts free, spreading his legs for the other man.

The first touch of fingers to naked ass makes Christos gasp, searing hot. He nudges a slick fingertip into Alfonso's hole, pressing slowly inside him. Drawing out the gradual glide for his own pleasure, letting anticipation build.

"Dios Mío," Alfonso moans, tilting his hips into that touch. "Si, mas..." he whispers, swallowing hard, his cock kicking up, wet at its tip.

Christos doesn't speak much Spanish. But _si, mas_ is well within the range of his capabilities. "Mas," he whispers, grinning, and works two fingers in and out.

"¡Ay!" Alfonso's head drops between his hands, his eyes closing, everything centred on the feel of Christos's fingers moving inside him.

Three fingers, and Christos twists them together. Hooks them to deliberately graze Alfonso's prostate. He's soaking up the man's responsiveness like water to a dry sponge.

Alfonso jerks like he's been touched with live wire, his cock giving up yet another blob of precome. "Por favor... please... cógeme..." he licks his lips, rocking back onto those fingers, his desperation growing. "Fuck me."

 _Please_. Shutting his eyes, Christos imprints the moment on his memory. Then digs a condom out of his pocket with a wicked grin. He spreads Alfonso's cheeks and slowly presses into his hot body.

"Si, si," Alfonso chants, tilting his hips back, the feel of that hot thick cock sliding into him, filling him, setting him on fire. "Qué rico."

Christos groans, dropping his head back. The clutch of Alfonso's body is tight and deliriously hot and he soon slides into a forceful rhythm, setting the door banging in its hinges. Taking with unbridled greed.

Alfonso urges him on in Spanish, trying to remember to use English where he can, let him know how good this feels, how achingly perfect. "Si, cojeme mas duro," he begs, even though Christos is already fucking him so hard he can barely get the words out.

"Keep your hands there," Christos grates out. He shifts his weight and slips one hand down to close around Alfonso's cock. He begins to jerk him in time with his hips, fast headed for the edge and determined to not get there alone.

Alfonso does as he's told, his knees going weak with the touch. "Dios Mío," he moans, spearing his cock into Christos's grip. "Ya ma vengo," he warns, only a second before the first spurt of come hits Christos's skin, his hole clenching convulsively around the man's length.

The words float by in an exotic haze, but Alfonso's body grounds Christos in reality. He growls and rakes his fingernails up Alfonso's side and sprays hot into the rubber, his body rocked by climax, emptying himself into the man before him.

Shuddering at the rake of nails, Alfonso collapses against the door, cursing softly beneath his breath.

"Good..." _boy_ , Christos thinks, but remembers himself and cuts off just in time. "Good." He smooths his hand down Alfonso's back, then carefully pulls out and steps back to deal with clean-up.

"That was incredible," Alfonso says, turning his back to the door and leaning against it. "Thank you."

With a smile Christos tissues him off, then sets their clothing to rights. "You are very hot," he says, kissing Alfonso, now without the frantic urgency of earlier.

"Me?" Alfonso laughs and kisses Christos back, arms wrapped around his neck. "You did all the work."

"Yeah. That was fucking hot," Christos chuckles. He slides his hands down to cup Alfonso's ass and lingers over the kiss, slowly tasting.

A soft sound of pleasure spills from Alfonso's lips. It's been a long time since he's been kissed by someone with such skill. "I'm sorry I kept speaking Spanish," he says. "I can't help myself."

"It's okay. I didn't always know what you were saying, but it was really fucking hot listening to you. I listened, and _ithela na se gamo_ ," Christos murmurs in Greek, nipping gently at his bottom lip. "I just wanted to fuck you more."

"And now?" Alfonso asks.

"Now?" Christos looks surprised. "You're going to have to give me a few minutes to recover."

Alfonso laughs, heat in his cheeks, but he soldiers on. "I meant whether you wanted me to stay?" he says. "Or if you'd planned on... having some time on your own? I won't be offended."

"I'd like it if you would stay," Christos answers. He steps back and gestures in invitation at the suite. "I spend enough time on my own. And I enjoy your company."

Alfonso smiles at that, ducking his head a little. "I enjoy yours too," he says, heading for the bed and stretching out on it, still fully clothed, only his shoes kicked free. "Tell me more about what you do. You said security. What kind of security?"

"Personal security. I'm an assistant for an actor," Christos answers. It sounds kind of pitiful for A-list Citadel, but fuck it -- he knows what he really does, and he's fine with it. He surveys Alfonso, hands on his hips, then works the man's jeans open again, pulling them off. "No clothes in bed," he announces, starting in on his shirt next.

Alfonso laughs as he's manhandled and stripped of his clothes. "No? What about you?" he asks, his gaze hot on Christos.

"No for me, too." Christos strips out of his suit, tossing his jacket over the back of a chair. Nude, he slips under the covers with Alfonso, pressing close to feel their bodies align. "Now tell me something about you. What do you love most about your work?"

That one's easy, although less so with Christos pressed against him. "I like being other people," Alfonso says. "Stepping out of my life, the things I know. Immersing myself in my character."

"That's interesting. Other people." Christos strokes idly over his shoulder, idly appreciating the defined musculature. "Do you ever hate to come back? From a character, I mean."

"Not really," Alfonso says with a shake of his head. "I like my life, who I am. But there are times when I envy things about my characters."

"Like what?" Matter-of-fact in his manner, Christos pushes Alfonso to his back and dips his head, licking along his corded throat.

"Unh..." Alfonso's mind goes blank. Or at least he pretends it does. "I don't know, not with you doing that," he laughs, fingers clutching at Christos's skin.

Christos grazes his teeth along Alfonso's throat, then lifts up to look at him. "I can stop."

"No, don't," Alfonso says quickly, looking into those dark eyes. "Please?"

With a grin Christos drops his head again. He licks the path his teeth just traveled, slower this time, then blows gently along the wet trail. "Now you can't think, though," he murmurs, but that doesn't stop him.

"Thinking..." _Dios..._ "...is overrated," Alfonso manages to get out, running his hands over Christos, over all that smooth tight muscle, his cock starting to harden again.

Straddling him, Christos draws Alfonso's hands up over his head and lightly pins him. Nibbling at vulnerable flesh.

The pinning? That does it. Alfonso shudders hard, feeling himself slip under.

Christos lazily drags his tongue over Alfonso's throat, tasting sweat and skin. His cock is rearing to attention, and he rocks his hips gently, rubbing against him.

Alfonso curses softly under his breath, murmured words in his mother tongue, his throat catching, his hips canting upwards to meet every press of Christos's body. "Por favor..."

"You sound so sexy," Christos murmurs. The soft pleas set his blood on fire. He nips along Alfonso's collarbone, then dips to take a nipple into his mouth.

His nipples are his weakness and Alfonso moans, eyes rolling back into his head. "Si, si," he urges, not even trying to speak English now.

Christos growls, a soft rumble of sound, and rubs his tongue over the rigid peak. Sucking and teasing.

"Ay, you're going to kill me," Alfonso breathes, struggling a little against that grip just to feel himself held so tight.

"No." Christos grins wickedly. "I'm going to make you come. Just like this," he says, grinding their cocks together and sucking sharply at Alfonso's other nipple.

Alfonso whimpers. "Bite. Please. Duro. Harder," he blurts out.

 _Fuck yes_. Christos does, gnashing his teeth together in tender flesh.

Alfonso cries out, tugging hard against Christos's grip, his cock leaking steadily, slicking the skin between them.

Instinctively Christos tightens his hold on Alfonso's wrists, slamming him deeper into the mattress. Bites the other nipple, sucking and stinging.

"Oh fuck," Alfonso moans, the pain in his chest going straight to his cock. "I'm going to come..."

"Yes," Christos growls around his mouthful.

And just like that, Alfonso arches into that touch, that growl, his orgasm slamming into him, cock spurting between them.

It's a glorious thing, the sight of Alfonso in full ecstasy. Christos watches, time drawing taut between them, his weight pinning the other man. Until he sits up and takes hold of his cock, beginning to stroke himself off. Swiftly racing to the edge, and over, spraying hot on Alfonso's belly.

Alfonso watches, wide-eyed, his cock still throbbing as Christos - rising above him - paints his skin with thick strands of white.

With a groan Christos drops his head back, panting for a few seconds before he can catch his breath. He looks hazily down at the other man and smirks, glad to see he looks just as out of touch. "I'll get you a cloth," he says, climbing off the bed.

"Thank you," Alfonso says, pushing up onto his elbows and watching Christos.

"You like pain," Christos murmurs, drawing the damp cloth across his skin. "That's very fucking sexy."

"Everything you did was very fucking sexy," Alfonso returns, his stomach muscles jumping under Christos's ministrations. "And yes, I do, but only certain kinds."

"Certain kinds, like...?" Christos stretches out on his back, one arm stacked behind his head. His gaze on Alfonso.

"My nipples, as you already discovered," Alfonso says, turning on his side to face Christos. "I like teeth almost anywhere, but I am not a big fan of CBT. Or not of the real ball crushing or cock torture. I saw a boy having needles put through the head a few weeks ago and," he shudders. "Not for me."

Christos grins wickedly, but nods. "I understand. I wouldn't let anyone do that to me, either." He purses his lips for a moment, thinking. "What does Poncho mean?"

Alfonso laughs. "It's just a nickname, short for Alfonso. Mexican nicknames bear little resemblance to given names," he says, shaking his head. "I have no idea why."

"It's cute. Maybe a little too cute for all the things I want to do to you," Christos says upon reflection.

" _All_ the things you want to do to me?" Alfonso smiles. "Are you making a list?"

"Sort of," Christos answers, just a trace bashfully. "I'm very good with lists. I'm a very organized person." He eyes Alfonso. "And if I'm going to lick every inch of your body, I don't want to miss a spot."

Alfonso's smile widens and he fights the urge to squirm, not wanting Christos to realize he's that easy. "You don't have to call me Poncho. You can call me Alfonso all you want."

"Ah, we're agreed," Christos says with a laugh. Then a yawn escapes. "Have breakfast with me. How early do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"I have a football game with friends at eleven," Alfonso says, settling in a little more now that he knows he's actually being asked to stay for the night. And breakfast.

"Good." Christos leans over him for a long luxuriant kiss.

Alfonso gives a soft moan, licking into Christos's mouth. "What about cuddling?" he asks when they part. "Was that on your list?" Obviously teasing but not fully.

"Everyone has limits," Christos jokes, to cover for his surprise. He rolls to his back and holds his arms out, unsure how to proceed. "That's not something I get asked for very often. Um. Tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

"No, this is good," Alfonso says, laying his head on Christos's shoulder, his arm around his waist. "Muy bien."

"Muy bien," Christos echoes with a smile, and wraps Alfonso in his embrace.


End file.
